


【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-02

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-02

-02-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

亚瑟不仅仅是教导主任那么简单。他的心也不仅仅被圈在一所小小的学校里，他有自己的未婚妻和家族企业。一个alpha的关注点永远不可能只在一个omega身上，尤其是亚瑟这种alpha。他来当教导主任只是为了暂时躲避家族婚姻，虽然没有多大用，但他可以买情人，找一夜情。

做完之后王耀阴穴里还在不断流出精液，亚瑟拿出办公室的备用衣服，把做爱时弄脏的西装堆在角落。

「宝贝，你真棒。」

王耀答应当亚瑟的情人之后，对方立刻换了称呼。他们之间认识的过程就像面试官和面试者那样，交换姓名，交换身份。两个人都不会把自己的秘密说出去，不然这个建立在一夜情上的地下情会更加脆弱。王耀没有告诉亚瑟自己和伊万发生了什么，亚瑟也没有说自己的未婚妻是娜塔莎。

亚瑟换完衣服后从后面搂住王耀，手指顺着腹沟到胸前的两颗肉粒，指腹不断蹂躏揉捏着敏感的乳尖。「第一次和我做就把我咬得死死的，还是说你对每个人都这样？」

「我还要回去……」

王耀的请求没有得到回应，反而亚瑟更愿意把兴致放在那两颗挺立的被揉得发热的乳尖上。

「你应该弄清楚，宝贝。现在你是我的东西，你不该让别人随便碰你。」他闻着王耀身上的香水味，埋在颈窝里的声音有些沉闷「以后每天放学都来我办公室，不要让我看见你和别人在一起。」

这是alpha对自己的omega最基本的要求。但刚刚做爱的时候王耀就感觉到亚瑟他自己也不纯，但他表现出的独占欲却一点不少。

「我知道了。」

空荡荡的舞蹈教室，被删掉录制记录的相机，被解开的胶带。野猫永远不能像家猫那样乖巧听话。就算把野猫当做家猫养它依旧不能把你当主人。

伊万一大早上就找不到王耀人影，直到下午体育课。见到伊万的人都知道伊万气坏了，问他原因他只是说「家里的猫不听话，我是不是应该惩罚他？」

等更衣室出现王耀的身影，一个上午都处在伊万带来的阴云下的跟班们终于松了口气。只要伊万的一个眼神，其他人都可以脚下踩风溜出更衣室。王耀知道该来的总会来，但没想到来得这么快。他身上还有亚瑟给他一大早留下的痕迹，亚瑟也不是什么好伺候的主，早上折腾得他下午才能下床。

王耀不想上课其中很大的原因是因为伊万。他知道伊万惩罚人的手段，但前面是伊万，后面是亚瑟，进退两难。

等人都走光了，伊万甚至没有给最后一个磨蹭着离开的跟班瞪颜色，直接把目光落在王耀身上:「昨晚去哪里了？」

「我……」

「我给你说过要乖乖等我的吧？」伊万也并不想等王耀的回答，直接将手探进王耀的裤子里，让手指挤入大腿根里。感觉到异物的大腿软了一下，现在只要随便碰一下他的身体，和亚瑟做爱后遗留下的疼痛就会传遍全身。

「嗯？」伊万的指腹碰触到柔软的花蕾，剥开花瓣挤进紧致的内壁，把里面捣地松垮。内壁还是湿的，甚至伊万现在把手指从阴穴里拿出来就可以看见沾在手上的精液和分泌物。被穿插过几次的阴穴还未完全恢复，对手指的刺激反应更加剧烈。「里面好热呢，小耀用什么代替了跳蛋？」

「唔……」王耀感觉耳垂的温度一下上来了，他乖乖地让伊万的手指在里面越挖越深。裤子顺着双腿滑落，露出昨天和亚瑟做爱时留下的痕迹。

「昨天谁肏你了？还把你一直关到今天上午？」

这时候王耀表现得越服从，伊万的施暴冲动就越高。他没办法完全摧毁眼前的这个美人，也没办法让他完全属于自己。伊万的手指骨节清晰烙在王耀大脑里，他感知到的动作无比清晰，只要伊万稍微动一下都有可能碰到他的敏感点。

「伊万……干我……」如果现在有谁路过更衣室，一定会被强烈的AO信息素融合在一起的味道吓住。

「小耀，你刚说什么？」伊万又探进一根手指，享受阴穴紧紧缠住手指的束缚感。他觉得不可思议，一个经过无数性器摩擦的阴道怎么可能还是如此紧致细嫩，跟处男没什么区别。

「干我……求你了伊万，我好难受……」

是发情剂。一般是军队用来给omega使用的春药，可以提高受孕率，只要一发百射百中。但发情剂的药效比王耀现在的反应要大很多，很明显那个给王耀注射了发情剂的人早把王耀骨头都不剩地吃干抹净了。

吃干抹净。

他妈的。伊万咬了咬后牙，手指在王耀阴穴里狠狠钻了钻，挣脱附在手上的肉壁后把手指拔出了阴穴。爱液和精液顺着伊万的指尖向下淌，做爱的腥味瞬间在更衣室里弥漫开来，但两个人因为做过太多已经对这种味道麻木。但伊万现在只想趁着发情剂药效还没完全过去再把王耀操一次。

这个婊子。

「小耀下面已经湿透了呢。」说罢伊万抚摸着王耀的大腿根，他把alpha信息素全部都用在了omega身上，让omega动弹不得。有一股火在烧着王耀的内脏，从里到外越来越热。王耀的子宫准备好接纳精液和阴茎，omega的身体对受精跃跃欲试。

伊万抬起王耀的大腿，露出半张着的阴穴。阴唇完全是几小时前被人肏过的样子，红得发紫。表面伪装成青涩果实的王耀实则已经熟透，伊万觉得只要射进一点精液进去王耀都可能受孕。之后王耀体内就会不仅有一个人的精子，怀的是谁的还是个未知数。

「小耀要大点声叫哦。」伊万亲了亲王耀的脸颊，「把那个死胖子引过来最好。」

阴唇包住阴茎，阴茎的温度瞬间在王耀下体蔓延。王耀的身体抖了一下，但因为伊万把他按在墙上，他根本没有自由活动的可能。

伊万喜欢强的。「之前都没射进你的子宫里，我有点后悔。」伊万往阴穴里插进一个龟头，湿漉漉的阴穴又被捅出来许多爱液。「怀上我的孩子，小耀。」

「啊哼……」又湿又热的东西一进入就快要把他的肉壁压平。相比于之前伊万的耐心比之前削弱了很多，他一手按揉着紧紧贴在他们身体之间的omega的性器，一手托着王耀的臀部，把王耀往上提。龟头摩擦过壁肉，甚至让王耀的骨头都感觉到了性器对他碾压。

龟头把肉壁的褶皱捅平，让残留在里面的精液一点点流出，但亚瑟射了王耀一肚子，甚至直肠都不放过，被伊万弄出来的精液多到超乎他的预料。昨天晚上的精液还没有弄干净就又被射了一次，王耀感觉下体像浸到水里了一样湿漉漉的，但粘稠的爱液沾在他的皮肤上带来的麻痒挠着王耀的心，快让他发狂。

伊万直接一次性捅到子宫口，把里面还没有完全酝酿好的不满足感挤压破碎。不等被开阔的疼痛蔓延，做爱带来的快感和舒服就已经顺着王耀全身的神经脉络爬到身体的每一处。兴奋、饥渴等等的感觉牵动着王耀的心脏，如潮水般的快感把他的身体弄得酥酥软软，肉壁更加听话地吞咽着伊万的性器。

「对……就是那里，伊万……」王耀已经很难用他被肏到颤抖的嘴唇吐出一句完整的话，他吐出的每个字都带着颤音，还带着挑起人欲望的媚音。

「唔啊！用力肏我，唔……」他向后弓着腰，露出胸前两颗粉红的乳头。王耀全身都是被人亲吻过的痕迹，可知昨天躺在王耀床上的人把他肏得有多带劲。一想到王耀的身体被其他alpha肏过之后，伊万的性欲就像火被泼上了酒精一样越燃越烈，吞食掉alpha的理性。

在阴穴被人进进出出肏的时候，伊万连王耀的后穴都不放过。敏感的omega身子一颤，异样的感觉突兀地出现在紧紧锁住的后穴。

「伊万？」王耀下意识地想向后退，但下身和伊万的性器紧密连接在一起，王耀更是连挪动步子的力气都没有。

「别怕，只是个玩具而已。」

这个玩具的尺寸大到吓人，做成的龟头形状的前面被添上三个细柱物。王耀开始抗拒似的扭动身体，但臀部和伊万性器的摩擦只会让伊万更想把王耀这个难吃到口的果实全部吞下去。伊万抽插的速度越来越快，每次都能把王耀榨出水来。爱液滋润着下垂的两片阴唇，在穴口徘徊一会儿之后从大腿根向下流，留下痕迹。

伊万让王耀抱着自己，现在王耀几乎全身都挂在了伊万身上。他死死扒着伊万的后背，手指乱抓着，嘴里全是被舒服和快感刺激出来的唾液。玩具被一点点塞入紧致的后穴，假性器上带的凸状物一开始对肉壁并不友善，肉壁感到疼痛之后，王耀条件反射地夹紧了阴穴和后穴。肉壁向里缩，和伊万的沟状物贴在一起。伊万和玩具粗大的形状在王耀脑海里定型，但又马上被快感冲成碎片。

「唔……伊万，不要……」

王耀的瞳孔控制不住地向上翻，舒服和胀满感从他的下体传达到器官再顺着血液直达大脑。但刺激越大王耀的反应就越强，叫得就越大声。

  
「我就知道你们在这里。」

更衣室的门被打开，磨砂玻璃后的人影闯入两人的视线。阿尔弗雷德难得的没有拿着他的汉堡，而是抱着一个篮球在怀里。现在已经下课了，王耀甚至能听见更衣室外面传来的球鞋踏在地板上和吵杂的大声喧哗的声音。

「还没干完？」阿尔弗雷德脱掉上身球衣，关上了更衣室的门。「这里的卫生间可以供你们一用，啊不对，我是说我们。」

「我们？」伊万带着冷笑反问一句，但对王耀阴穴的操弄没有停止。王耀捂住自己的嘴，但想叫出声的欲望在胃里酝酿，把他弄得身体像被烧坏了一样难受。伊万的力道加大了，性器和肉壁摩擦经过阴穴发出的水声在王耀耳边炸响，他们做爱的声音大到让王耀都怀疑外面的人是否听得见。

「没错，我们。」阿尔走到王耀跟前，把王耀的脸扭到他面前，两双眸子对视。「谁都不想被别人拍到艳照，但小阿尔也想尝尝小耀的味道。」

王耀本来以为伊万会拒绝，那么他就可以提裤子走人了，但没想到的是伊万一边肏他一边走到卫生间。卫生间一个隔间的位置不大，但足矣容纳三个人。阿尔脱下裤子，先赞美了一遍王耀被操地全身都是痕迹的身体，再把伊万的玩具从穴口拿出来。阿尔的性器对准那个没有了满足物正饥渴难耐的后穴，一点点探入。

每个穴口都吃入了一个alpha的肉棒，虽然王耀之前一次吃下过三个肉棒，但连续的做爱还是会让他感到精疲力尽。他靠在伊万的胸肌上，感受着伊万的肉棒在他里面疯狂地抽插带来的快感，他的每个细胞都沉浸在两根性器带来的舒服中。阿尔更喜欢看他抓狂的样子，有时候欲求不满的麻痒甚至能胜过一浪接一浪的快感。

「小耀不给我好好按摩，我可是不会再进去。」后入的阿尔只埋进半个性器就停了下来，王耀的最深处本来已经准备好接受一大根肉棒的刺激，但越期待酸麻就越重。

「阿尔……唔啊，操我……快点啊……啊嗯！！」王耀大声叫唤着，字里行间都带着被操弄时的飘飘欲仙和后穴不被满足的饥渴焦急。

「小耀最好小点声，如果你不想被别人发现的话。」伊万提醒道。王耀已经数不清伊万顶着他的子宫口射进多少次，但他每一次对子宫的挤压好像都要把之前亚瑟射进去的全部挤出来，再把他的精子射进去。一股股热流从伊万的凹点处喷射而出，有些精子顺着肉壁的褶皱堆积在肉棒和穴口紧紧锁在一起的地方。

伊万说完没几秒，卫生间的门把手就被打开，接着是两三个人走路的声音。

阿尔还在磨磨蹭蹭地把肉棒往里面送，把王耀急得心里狂跳不止，身上又出了层薄汗。酸痒和快感一波接一波轰炸他的身体和敏感的神经，王耀几乎是咬着牙没让自己叫出声。阿尔乱截着壁肉，像是逼迫王耀呻吟出来。柔软的肉壁开始运动，舔舐着阿尔的肉棒，把肉棒用肠液一点点舔湿，让肉棒在肉壁里活动更自由。

隔着皮肉，享受着肏王耀的乐趣的两人都能感觉得到对方的性器在肉壁中来来回回抽插。他们像是竞争一样越来越用力，用性器顶开层层肉壁后又把嫩肉连带褶皱压到性器之下。无论是阴穴还是后穴，他们都对王耀身上每一处敏感点都清楚无比。伊万喜欢轻车熟路找到敏感点后直接碾过去，但阿尔一直在王耀的敏感点旁徘徊，踩在界线上。

「啊嗯……快点，让我怀孕啊……」发情剂的药效完全出来了，就连空气中omega的信息素都变得不稳定起来。王耀不知道在卫生间的其他人是什么时候离开的，是否听见了什么，但这时候他的大脑和全身已经被快感和舒服占据，无法再思考其他，甚至连亚瑟柯克兰昨天给他定的规矩他都忘了。

「唔啊！」两根肉棒同时射进王耀身体的时候，王耀已经感觉不到精液流进自己身体里的温度，他的肉壁早已被两个alpha肏得滚烫。

伊万和阿尔把性器从王耀身体里拔出来，性器在和穴口离开的时候带出了点粉红的壁肉，上面的肉还带着刚刚做爱时射出的精液和爱液的混合物。王耀感觉自己大脑一片浆糊，只有沉甸甸的肚子才能让他意识到他确实刚才违背了和亚瑟的约定和别人做爱了。但背着一个人和另一人做爱的事他也没少做。

「小耀，怀孕了可以随时给我打电话。」伊万在离开时给王耀丢下这一句话，「我不介意让那些每天都拿着十美刀的蠢货知道你怀的是谁的孩子。」

  
整个下午王耀都打不起精神，直到放学亚瑟让王耀去他的办公室。他从体育课到现在干呕了不只一次，别人都用见怪不怪的眼神看着他。王耀和伊万阿尔做爱的事很快就被传开，甚至在他们结束性爱的二十分钟后就可以在学校论坛看见他们做爱的音频链接。当时王耀喘得真的是媚到骨子里，甚至评论区有人匿名评论说王耀天生就是个肉便器，子宫射满了直肠也可以射。

王耀站在亚瑟办公室门前正犹豫要不要进去，就看见另一个女学生朝他这边走来。女学生穿着离这里很远的艺校的校服，很明显是逃校的。仔细看，少女绝对是个标准大美女，但她只扫了王耀一眼便直接推门而入，眼神冷到可以让人打个寒颤。少女没有敲门后直接闯入让坐在椅子上的亚瑟皱了皱眉，但看见她身后的王耀后表情也没有和缓。

「王耀同学，请你先出去。」亚瑟同样没看几眼他的新情人，就对他下达了逐客令。亚瑟的注意力一直放在女学生身上。

王耀没有说什么，拉着扶手关上门，离开的最后还不忘再偷偷看一眼办公室里的一男一女。办公室里的气氛格外凝重，这是亚瑟和女学生之间的化学现象。亚瑟让他离开简直是上策之上策，但王耀不断麻痹自己不要去想他们之间的关系。况且他今天已经被人肏得够多的了，这时候还可以给他放个假。

「阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐，你是怎么找到这里来的？」

「你也没有刻意隐藏自己的行踪。但我在说正事前还需要你回答一个问题」娜塔莎撇了眼门后，「那个东方人，是谁？」

——  
王耀捂着里面像是翻江倒海一样的腹部，恶心的感觉一直堵在喉咙里，好像下一秒他就会吐出来。他打开手机翻找着通讯录，在一堆他自己也叫不上名字纯粹是一夜情的人名后终于找到一个人——弗朗西斯。王耀给他的备注是波诺弗瓦医生。

「恶心，胸部很痛？」电话那边的弗朗西斯喘着粗气，嗓子有些哑。不难猜他现在正在干什么。

「……小耀，你要当妈了。」


End file.
